Astral Conflicts
by FlamesofAnubis
Summary: It seems to be a quiet night for Zim, he is laying peacefully on his rooftop, and then an unexpected visitor comes. Nobody is commenting on this, I am beginning to think that it sucks, please say something about it. thanks


Disclaimer- I do not own Invader Zim, but I wish I did. Because I would then put it back on the air on cartoon network since nick abandoned it…--. Then TAKE OVER THE WORLD… Um… CoughCough Anyway read and review please. I will do more if I get good reviews.

**Chapter one**

A slight breeze swept through the midnight air, causing Zim to shiver. He laid on his rooftop, his head resting on his arms as he studied the sky. It was hard to see much due to the light emitting from the full moon. A lonely dog's howl drifted through the silence, blocked out by Zim's thoughts, his mind strayed far from earth this night.

The house suddenly shook; smoke billowed out of one window on the left side of the house, followed by GIR's maniacal laugh. Zim sighed and thought _GIR, what did you do now?_ He shrugged it away, for some reason; it didn't bug him at the present time. "Sometimes, I wonder if the Tallest gave me a defective SIR unit…" He paused, thought about what he had just proposed, then laughed, "Why would the Tallest to that?" Zim's mind drifted off again, a song beginning to play in the back of his mind.

**Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead  
Yesterday is a promise that you've broken  
Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes  
This is your life and today is all you've got now  
Yeah, and today is all you'll ever have  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes**

The breeze was stronger now, and colder too, Zim shivered again as it played with his antennas. The night seemed less comforting now.

**This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose**

It was completely silent now, save for the sudden odd breeze or the slightly mournful cry of a crow somewhere in the distance. Zim felt suddenly uneasy, a nervous feeling washed over him.

**Yesterday is a kid in the corner  
Yesterday is dead and over  
This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose**

A door somewhere down the street slammed shut and was followed by loud music and laugher. Zim growled at this and laid his antennas flat against his head in annoyance, "**INFERNAL HUMANS**! Noisy at this time of night… interrupt my quiet time…" He closed his eyes.

**Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes  
This is your life are you who you want to be  
This is your life are you who you want to be**

There was a sudden thundering sound as a shadowed ship-like form few over Zim. He narrowed his eyes to try to see if he could see if he could make it out any clearer. No such luck, it was too far away, not to mention it was moving farther away and getting smaller. _That definitely does **NOT** help _Zim thought sarcastically. The sound became warped then stopped completely, followed by a crashing sound and the ground shaking. Somewhere deep in the house GIR yelled "**EARTHQUAKE! RUN PIGGY, RUN**!" There were several squeaking noises then, followed by a scream from GIR. Zim shook his head and laid back down.

**This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed it would be  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose  
And you had everything to lose**

Moments later there was a booming knock Zim's door. He stood up and growled angrily "What now?" He walked over to a blue shingle and stepped on it. It started softly, like a tuning fork lightly struck, a single pure note. A hatch opened up in the roof and lowered Zim to the main floor. "**COMPUTER**!" he yelled

"Yes, Zim?" the depressed sounding monotone computer groaned

"Bring me my disguise! **QUICKLY**!" Zim roared as another hatch opened up, revealing a silver table holding Zim's disguise. He placed his wig on, hiding his antennas and groaned as he picked up his contacts. "I really hate these, **COMPUTER**! Note: Make new disguise **WITHOUT** contacts!"

Zim put on the contacts as another series of knocks boomed through the house. He walked over to the door, GIR's familiar squeaks of him walking in his dog suit approached behind him. Zim put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door opened with a creek of protest.

GIR gasped and covered his mouth with his hands as he slowly backed away. Zim's eyes widened, fear rose in him like a tsunami rushing onto shore. He took a step or two backwards and bit his lower lip until a drop of deep purple blood drizzled out of it, his hands unconsciously balling into fists. There was an obscene cackle, and then it decrescendoed (Ok, I don't know if this is right or not… so deal with it.) to an ominous silence, Zim, broke it…

"Tak…"


End file.
